Spin The Bottle
by Zovid
Summary: Miley, Lily, and Oliver's school get's flooded in. So Amber suggests a game of Spin the Bottle. Find out who kisses who. ONESHOT


**Spin the Bottle **By: O l i v e r . A r t e m i s

How did I get myself into the mess? I looked up at him, he himself was a bit stricken and then he looked up at me. Amber and Ashley were doing they're stupid finger thing that Miley and I always copied. Let's start on how I got into this situation in the first place. Our school had gotten flooded in, and we were in the library on the top floor of our school. We had been in this school for four more hours then usual. The teachers have been trying to contact our parents, and in those four hours, they have had no such luck. So here I was sitting next to Johnny and Chad the chomper who was at the moment chomping on a piece of gum in my ear. We were sitting in a circle on the floor in one of the tutorials, boy-girl-boy-girl, because Amber had suggested that we play spin the bottle. Why? Because they were weird and I despise her. Yes…well…as I was saying.

We've been playing for about an hour or so. Maybe less or maybe more. Who really knows? We had made the rule that if you spun and it was a girl and you were a girl then you would just skip your turn and vice versa for the guys. So far I have been one lucky ones, once it had landed on Miley, then once on Ashley, and once on a quiet girl who usually sat in the back of the class. When it landed on her she squeaked, thinking I actually had to kiss her. Miley was a bit lucky too. She got to kiss Johnny, landed on me, and then kissed the really cute guy in our class. It was Oliver's turn and he spun it. I watched the bottle spin and watched it land on Miley. I bit my lip as I watched the two give a two second kiss. The both of them were blushing! I could feel my self grit my teeth as I changed my position from an Indian style to on my knees so I could slightly tighten my fists on the side.

"Ooh…the dorks are kissing…" Amber's voice chimed in. I rolled my eyes and snapped at her telling her to spin. She landed on Chad and I had to smirk. He was still loudly chewing on the piece of gum in his mouth. She squealed, disgusted. "Ew…I don't want to kiss…_him_." I, along with pretty much the whole class, laughed at her misfortune of kissing one of the most disgusting boys in the class.

"Well that's too bad because you have to." I said. She made a look of disgust and the two of them leaned in for a kiss. Unfortunately for her, Chad opened his mouth, having his gum fall into her mouth when she wanted to scream. She spat the gum out squealing. Ashley quickly dove into her bag and pulled out a water bottle handing it to her best friend. Amber quickly downed half of it trying to get rid of the taste. Chad had just grinned and wiped his mouth popping in another piece of gum.

My moment anger with Miley had gone and the two of us hived each other, noting that it was a prime moment never to be forgotten. Good thing she had taken a picture with her cell phone. Miley and I mocked Amber and Ashley's finger 'ooh…' thing as the double A's, glared at us. Chad spun and landed on Oliver. Oliver gave a look of disgust, like when Chad had first put the gum on his hand. Chad had scrunched up his face in disgust, and then it was my turn.

So far, like I've mentioned earlier, I had been lucky. So I grinned a cocky grin and spun the bottle. But when it started to slow down, I felt myself close my eyes. Why? I didn't know, just the moment of fear kind of thing. Someone poked me in the ribs and I opened an eye. I looked to my right and Johnny nodded towards the bottle. I looked down to the plastic object and it pointed directly opposite of me. And now we're back to the beginning. With the same question ringing in my head. How did I get myself into this mess? I looked at the bottle then to the boy I had to kiss for a moment. Oliver. Great…I looked back to the bottle avoiding his eyes. I gulped. I've been kissed by a boy once…in the third grade…and I punched the guy…in the face! I didn't exactly want to punch Oliver.

"Look who has to kiss now." Amber's annoying voice piped in. Oliver and I made eye contact and you could tell he was just as surprised as I was. I gulped. "Well go on and do it." Ashley said as she took out her camera phone. I mentally groan. Oliver and myself moved to the middle of the circle. Why was it so easy for Oliver to kiss Miley? I leaned in and so did he. Then I felt a small bubble of anger with in me. My eyes had slipped shut so that we could lean more forward. What if the two of them were kissing each other behind my back? My eyes snapped open, he too had had closed his eyes. I had snapped and slapped him across the face.

"Ow…Lily…what the heck?" He opened his eyes and put his hand to his cheek. I stood up and stormed out of the tutorial my fists clenched. I didn't even know why I was so angry at him. I didn't even know if Miley and him _were_ kissing behind my back. Not that it should matter. No, it didn't matter. I walked through the aisles of book shelves and then stopped to tie my shoe. It had been about five minutes since the slap. I heard foot steps. It was probably Oliver, to ask why I slapped him. The person walked up and I saw their shoes, recognizing them as Oliver's. I was right. I didn't look up but went to my other shoe to tie it even though it wasn't untied.

"Lily?" He said in a bit of timid voice. I looked up at him and stood up. It was then I noticed that he was taller then me, not by much, but still taller then me.

"What?" I snapped, not meaning too. The little anger inside of me was still there that I needed to walk off. He looked a bit hurt; I could tell by the way he bit his lip.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. Wow, if he couldn't have been any more of a boob.

"What do you think?" I asked. We were farther away from the tutorial, in the corner where they had all the books on thesis and stuff. I crossed my arms.

"Why?" Oliver asked in that adorable voice, along with 'the eyes'. You know the one I'm talking about. Where you make them all big and innocent. I knew that was coming, and I didn't answer. I didn't really know why I was angry at him. At the moment, accusing him of kissing Miley behind my back seemed a bit stupid. I turned around ignoring his question and started to walk off. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Why?" he repeated. I sighed and turned around.

"Because you've been kissing Miley behind my back!" I scolded. He was taken back surprised.

"What? No, I haven't." He defended and I knew he was telling the truth. Just by the way he said it. I didn't believe it though.

"Then why did you kiss her so easily? Like you've guys have done it before. Why was it so hard to kiss me?" I thanked whatever god looked out for me, that we were alone, because I was really making a scene. He took a step towards me and I didn't move. "Is it because there's something wrong about me?" I asked looking up at him, with a sad expression on my face. He took the time to wrap his arms around my shoulders for a hug. It felt nice, that he cared. My arms circled around him as well, just accepting the hug.

"No, nothing's wrong with you Lily. I've kissed Miley twice okay. Once this time, and then once before, just to see if I actually liked like her. That's why it was so easy." Oliver explained to me. I didn't really know if that made me feel better, but he continued to hug me. "It was hard to kiss you because it would have been the first time. I'm not use to kissing girls, let alone you." Oliver said as he rubbed my back. He hugged me tightly once more and we let go. "Come on, let's go back." He suggested. I smiled and looked out the window the rain was still falling hard. When we walked in Miley was making out with the cute boy I was talking about. Well that was embarrassing.

"Miley?" I asked she pulled away blushing. Oliver and I took our seats, and the next person was going to spin when Amber piped up once more. I wanted to kill her. "You two still need to kiss." She said pointing to the two of us. I rolled my eyes, and once more Oliver and I were in the middle of the circle, both of us on our knees. How do I do this? Okay movies, movies. What did the do in the movies? I closed my eyes and then leaned forward tilting my head. I had only expected it to be a two second kiss like his and Miley's kiss was, but I was wrong. As soon as our lips touched, I could feel his hand take the back of my neck and pull me closer; his other arm wrapped itself around my waist to pull me into his lap.

So there we were in the middle of the circle just kissing, and when we pulled away, Miley was smirking behind Oliver. I didn't even pay attention and he and I took our seats once more. It was his turn, he spun the bottle and as soon as he did, I reached down to the said object so it pointed to me. A grin was plastered on my face as I looked up at him; he had retuned it.

**End**


End file.
